Return of Darkness ( season 2/ season 3 crossover)
by Digitalgirl
Summary: [ Ch. 2 up!] Ken and Henry were pretty close in getting kidnapped, but luckily they got away with help. Now the Digidestined and the Tamers are figuring out who is causin this trouble and why? R&R!!!!!
1. Chapter 1- Mystery begins

A/N: Another fanfiction at last! ^-^ Well hope you enjoy this crossover.  I tried to put a lot of effort into it. ^^; Plus this story takes place after all the last battle has finished with the Digimon Season 2 and very early in Digimon Season 3 like maybe after episode 18.  Also, I'm going to use some Japanese version names of the names. I don't like the English ones much ^^; I want to thank Moya for editing this for me. Thank ya!!! ^-~

-Ken, Yolie, Davis, Kari, TK, Cody,Takato would be the same. 

-If I use the older kids, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy would be the same. I might change Matt's name to Yamato.

-Jenyra Lee is Henry Wong and Ruki is Rika.

-The digimon names would be the same.

                                                *~*~*~*~*~*

Darkness. It's still buried deep inside him. Ken walked alone in the park as he stays in silent. He touched his forehead with his left hand, not feeling well today. He realized that he was burning up as he frowns. He closed his eyes as he stops walking, feeling really tired. He then heard footsteps coming closer to him every second as his eyes shot open. He then grips his right arm as he keeps really silent, listening to the footsteps coming closer. His heart pounded faster a bit as he tries not to grip his right arm too tight. 

"..Ken-chan?" a soft voice replied. Ken recognized the voice quick as he turned around. He then sighed in relief as he manages to put on a smile. " Hey Yolie. What are you doing here? " He said as he watched the long-purple hair girl come closer. " Well I want to know first why you're doing here in the night." Yolie asked as she grins a bit. After a few seconds, her face then changed into a worried look as she looked at Ken. "..Ken..you look so pale…you okay?" She asked as she moved closer. Ken backed away a bit, putting his right arm behind him. "…I'm..fine…nothing that…ugh…" He tried not to worry her since he's almost home but it was too late. He felt the pain in his right hand as he tried to stay conscious. He put a hand on his forehead, feeling that it's burning hotter than before as his vision starts to blur. He hears Yolie's voice but very soft. _" Ken?..Ken, you sure you're okay…_ He couldn't help the strong pain which is pulling him back as he closes his eyes. He collapsed on the ground fully uncoincess.

" KEN!" Yolie shouted a bit as she ran over to Ken, catching him before he can touch the ground. She quickly grabbed his both arms but felt something wet on one of her hands. She places Ken down as she quickly takes off her celluarphone. She then looks at her left hand as she turned pale. She then looked at Ken's right arm. Blood was starting to rush out which stained on her right hand. She quickly dialed 911, getting help quickly.

                                                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Ken, please be alright, we're almost there._

_                                                Please doctor, help him._

_                                                                        I'll do the best I could.._

_You need to help my son! He needs to stay!!_

_                                    Please calm down Mrs. Ichijouji, we'll try our best._

_                                                                        It's all my fault….if I could've helped him more…_

_*long silence*_

_How's my son?_

_                                                            He's fine but just a few injuries…he needs to recover._

_                                                                     *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Hey Takato, you're keeping us waiting!" Jenyra Lee shouted from outside Takato's house, waiting for his friend to come out. " Geez…be patient Lee." Takato shouted back from upstairs, leaving the window open a bit so that he can hear his friend and reply back. " Patient?…We've been waiting for like 10 minutes already. Hurry up!" The cute bunny, Terriermon,  pop out from behind Lee as he shouted to Takato. " yeah yeah, I'm coming!" Takato yelled back as he quickly rushed downstairs as Jenyra and his digimon waited for him in the entrance. Takato finally came out as he puts on a grin. " Okay guys let's go!" Takato replied as his friends just nod to him. They then started to head to the park, hoping that they're not late.

                                                                                    *~*~*~*~*

Ruki glances around a bit as she waited. She was leaning against a tree, hidden in the shadows mostly as she watches Guilmon and Calamon play a bit. They weren't that far but she frowns a bit. "..where are they?" she mutters as she taps her foot. She then heard running footsteps coming closer as she grins. She then looks at Takato and Jenyra, running toward her as Terriermon just hangs on Jenyra tightly. "..Finally." She replied as she stops leaning against the tree. Jenyra and Takato stopped right in front of her, taking a few breaths. Ruki raised a eyebrow, looking at them. "Boy.. you guys must've failed gym class…." She said and Takato shoots her a look. " Hey, at least we're trying to improve it!" Takato said, a bit loud and looks at Guilmon and Calamon. " Hey you two, come over here!" he shouted as the digimon looked at him. They started to run to him as they blinked a bit. " What is it Takatomon?" Guilmon asked s Calamon sat on top of his head. Takato sighed but then grinned. He then takes out a bag full of breads as the two digimon stared at the bag. "..YEAH!!! FOOD!!!" the two digimon shouted as snatches the bag away from Takato and starts to eat the bread. "…well bit my hand off while you're at it… and Guilmon, for the last time, My name is Takato. NOT Takatomon…."..Takato replied as he looks at the two hungry digimon eating so happily. "..okay..um..um…T.a..ka..to…mon." Guilmon replied as he comtinues to eat. All of them except for Guilmon sighed as they try to put on a grin. "..guess he'll never learn…so what's with the meeting?" Takato asked Jenyra and Ruki. Ruki just shrugged as they all looked at Jenyra. "Hm…I've been thinking about something. It's about the things happening. " He replied as he takes out a card from his pocket. He then takes out a golden card as it shines from the sun's light. It was similar to the blue card but just the colour difference. Ruki and Takato looked at the card for a few seconds. "..Hm…I never seen that card before…." Takato said as he looked at him " Where did you find it?"

Jenyra just shrugged. " I just found it one day it was just on the ground when I was walking back home. I picked it up and decided to do some research."

Ruki then look at him. " Well did you find anything about it?" she asked but watches Jenyra shake his head. " It's one tough card…" he muttered as Terriermon jumps down from his shoulders. " Jenyra-chan has been up all night mostly figuring out the card but no luck. " he replied as he takes one of the bread and starts eating it. Ruki and Takato just grin as Jenyra put the card away.  Well I'm thinking of checking it out tonight but I bet that it's got to do with the digimon elvolution..just like the blue card." Jenyra predicted as he starts to leave the park. " I need to go. I have some homework to do. Come on Terriermon. " He answered as Terriermon waved to everyone. He then runs off catching up with Jenyra as he jumps onto his shoulders. When Ruki sees that, she just leaves silently, leaving Takato, Guilmon and Calamon. When both Tamers were out of sight, Takato grins as he looks at Guilmon and Calamon. They just blinked at him but manages to keep a smile. " I need to go too so see ya guys later. Keep out of trouble!" Takato replied as he then heads out of the park, heading for home.

            Takato was almost home but kept on thinking about the gold card. _…what is it?… can it help our digimon…or destroy them?"_ he thinks that to himself as he slowly walk own the street. His relationship of Guilmon was too strong. He didn't want anything to break it up or lose Guilmon. Guilmon was the thing he ever wanted. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream pretty close to where he is. His eyes was locked straight, looking at the street fully. No one was around at all just him. He recognized that scream very quick as he starts to run where it was coming from. "…oh no…it better not be Jenyra….." 

            He finally turned to the left as he saw Terriermon laying on the ground uncoincess. He looked at the digimon but then looks up as he sees a tall women holding Jenyra's arms tight and Jenyra trying to get out. He was kicking her but it seems that it wasn't do any good. One of her hand was holding a small device as it has two thin stick-like things sticking out but a small line of electricity was coming from it. " Hey!! Leave him alone!!" Takato cried out as he runs over to where the mysterious women and Jenyra was. The long grey-haired women was wearing a long red hat with a ruby in the middle. She was wearing purple gloves but the sunglasses covered her eyes. She was wearing a red dress like outfit but when she look at Takato she frowned as she pushes Jenyra down. She puts away the device as she starts to run away. Takato didn't bother chasing her yet hopefully as he runs up to Jenyra. " Hey, you okay??" he asked offering a hand for Jenyra. Jenyra was lying down the ground for juts a few quick seconds as he places his right hand on Takato's hand. Takato helped him up as Jenyra places his hand on his forehead. "..oww…she has one strong grip…". Jenyra said softly as he looks out. He didn't see that mysterious women and he frowns. "..she's gone." Jenyra replied as he walks up to Terriermon.. Takato then walked up to him slowly, seeing Jenyra very weary. His eyes then got widen as Jenyra was falling backwards to the ground uncoincess. He quickly ran up to him and shakes him a bit. ' Hey pal, wake up!!!"

                                                                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ken woke up as he tries to look around to where he was. The vision was really blurry but he can hear soft voices just saying his name.

                                                                                                                                    _Ken..? you awake?_

_                                                                                                            Hey guys! He's waking up._

_                                                                                                Alright!_

 His vision got clearer as he sees Yolie by his right side. In front was Davis and Cody and on his left side was Kari and TK. HE was lying on the bed and the room and tried to sit up. However, he felt the pain from his right hand and fell back. Yolie then moved closer to him. " Hey take it easy, the doctor said that you need to recover." She said as Ken just nodded tiredly. "..so what happened to you Ken?? How did you get into this situation?" Davis asked him as he gives him a curious look. Ken was silent for a while but then sighs. "….I thought it was an imagination….but I was walking alone in the park, heading back home. I thought that if I take the park, I would reach back home faster because I was kind of late. No one was around…" he stopped a bit as all the digidestined looked at him "..then what? " Kari asked as Ken closed his eyes for a few second but then opened them again. "…a person then came up to me and slashed me with a sharp knife on my right hand. I was about to scream but the person's hands covered my mouth, unable me to scream. I had my chance to turn around so I did. But when I did…." Ken stopped again as the digidestined stared at him still. "…who slashed you Ken??" Cody asked. Ken then said, "….I saw…Arukenimon. " 

                                                                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N So how was it?? Sorry for any wrong spelling errors and grammers. Chapter 2 will arrive shortly!! Read & Review!!


	2. Chapter 2- No Clues...yet

A/n: Well here's the second chapter of Return of Darkness. (I might change the title..I think it doesn't fit for this fanfic. )Anyways, sorry for any grammar mistakes that I might have in here and hope you enjoy this chapter. ^-^

                                                                     *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" You what?!" everyone with exception of Ken shouted out as they blinked. " But that's impossible. All of us saw her vaporized in the last battle." Cody responded. " Are you sure that you really saw her?" Kari asked. Ken nodded with frustration. " I swore I saw her. Luckily after she slashed me, someone was coming from where we are. Knowing that she can't be seen from anyone, she pushed me down and ran away." He said as he looked at his right arm. It was wrapped with bandages but can see a little bit of bloodstains on it. " Guess that you were lucky or who might know what she'll do." TK answered as Davis walked a bit closer to Ken. " So I guessed that you also pretend that nothing happened when that person came up to ya huh?" Davis asked him and Ken nodded, indicating ' yes'. 

" Something doesn't sound right. First of all how can she come back since we saw Belialvandemon killed her? " Yolie asked. The room grew silent, thinking about that in deep thought but their thoughts were interrupted by something….

" HELP! WE NEED AIR!!" a squeaky voice yelled out. Everyone looked around and saw an orange bag lying against the wall. " Yolie!! We can't breath in here!!" another voice different from the first squeaked out as the bag starts to move. " Oh sorry, I forgot about our digimon in there. " Yolie replied as she unzipped the orange bag. All the six digimon jumped out, gasping for air as they sighed in relief. " How can we forget about our digimon…sorry Patamon." TK smiled as he picked his digimon up. Patamon tried to smile back but he can only manage a light frown. " Next time, if you want to hide us, please don't hide us in a bag. It ruins my nice tail." Gatomon answered as she brushes her fur with her paws. Minomon floated up and laid next to Ken as his face expression looked worried. " It's okay, I'm fine." Ken said as he smiled at his partner. 

"Hm…I suggest that we keep an eye on her and see what she's up to. If she's causing trouble we'll know what to do." Davis answered as everyone nodded in agreement. "Gee..is it me or is Davis using his head right now." Yolie teased as Davis looked at her furiously. " And what does that suppose to mean??" Davis asked a bit loud as everyone sighed. "…Guess right now, he's back to his normal self." TK replied as Patamon flew up and laid on TK's head. " At least he can still think….I hope." 

                                                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Lee, wake up…" 

                                     " Don't be so impatient goggle head. Maybe he's still unconscious and still can't hear ya."

_                                                                        " Well you never know. At least I'm trying to wake him up."_

_                                                                        " Don't be lame. That's not how you wake someone up."_

_                                                                                    " Oh yeah? Then what do you prefer Miss. Know it all."_

_                                                                        " Look, you better watch your mouth goggle head."_

_                                                                                                " Yeash, what's up with you calling me that?"_

Lee heard the two familiar voices as he placed a hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes slowly as he saw two figures in front of him. Even if the images are still blurry, he can recognize the two figures instantly, Takato Matsuki and Ruki Nonaka. 

                                                                                    " _Hey! Momentai! Momentai!! Lee's waking up!!"_

_                                                                                                                        " Finally."_

_                                                                                                " Hey Lee!….._you okay??"

The last word that Jenyra heard was Takato's voice. His eyes were fixed and could see clear. On the right side were Terriermon and Takato and one the left was Rika.  He groaned as he pushed himself up. He then gently placed his right hand on his forehead, still feeling the dizziness from him.  He wanted to get words from his words but it seems that he can't think straight. After a few seconds, he then tried to focus himself and answer back. "…yeah…Takato…I'm fine.." were the words that finally came out as he started to calm himself to keep the headache from getting worse. 

            " See see?! Lee's okay! He's okay!" Terriermon said happily as he starts to jump up and down." Ya sure? You looked worn out." Takato replied as he looked at him closely. However, Ruki just rolled her eyes. " Goggle head, of course he's worn out. Anyone would feel that if they're surprisingly attacked like that." Ruki remarked as she frowns a bit. Takato just frowned at her and then turned back at Jenyra. " Can you at least tell us what happened?" he asked him. Jenyra just nodded weakly. " Me and Terriermon just turned one corner and headed back home..." 

*flashback*  

            Jenyra walked silently as Terriermon laid on top of his head. They both looked straight as Lee thought about that card. He took it out and examined it again. When he turned to a sharp corner, he then stopped, wanting to see if there is a pattern to the golden card he was holding. " What's wrong? " Terriermon asked as he looked down to his partner from above. "..Just want to see if those lines might have a pattern or any clue that will lead me to somewhere…." He answered as he looked at the dashes of lines on the left side. It was like a barcode but looked too similar to the others. Knowing that even just looking at the card regularly, it didn't gave him a single clue. Only a blank idea…a mystery. Jenyra sighed as he put the card away. " Oh come on…Momentai. We'll figure it out soon." Terriermon cheerfully replied as he waved his arms a bit. Lee smiled as he nodded. " Yeah you're right… I just need time." He answered as he then looked back straight. ' Well…hopefully.' He thought to himself as he was about to start walking again. Until he heard someone coming from behind them said something that didn't make him wonder yet. 

            Only soft words were heard as a women's voice said. " Spirit needle" very soft. Then something was wrong. terribly. He felt that his partner was sliding down from where he was as he then looked at his partner. Terriermon didn't say anything but his eyes started to close slowly. Finally, the bunny-like digimon slide down to Lee's arms…unconscious. " What the—" Jenyra said in confusing as he was about to turn around and see if anyone hurt his partner. But then he quickly felt this strong sting right at his neck painfully. He screamed in pain as he drops his digimon partner to the floor. Electricity…shockness..that's what he instantly felt. The pain the stopped as he felt that he was about to be unconscious. Everything started to blur as he began to fall forward. He felt strong arms holding him before he can even lean forward as he fought to stay conscious. He turned weakly and saw a women, holding him and smirking a bit. "ugh...Let go!!!" he finally said out loud as he started to kick her to release him. Realizing that he didn't have much energy, his kicks weren't that effective as usual. He kept on kicking, struggling to let go from the grasp and tried his best until he spotted Takato finally……

*end flashback*   

" Then you know the rest." Lee finally concluded as he then tried to stand up. Takato helped him up as Ruki just thought for a moment. " Well there has to be a reason why right?" she asked with wonder as she then look at the time." I better go…See ya around goggle heads." She responded as she then head to the opposite direction where Takato and Jenyra were. When she was out of sight, Lee then sighed a bit, picking up Terriermon and holding him in his arms. " Same here…I'll be fine..no worries…" he responded as he walks to the opposite direction from where Ruki had walked through. Takato was standing in the middle as it was his turn to sigh too. " I wonder…who could that person be??" he asked himself as he  then looked at the time now. He jumped a bit as he then starts to sprint to where his house is. " It's almost dinner and I got to go get Guilmon some bread before he blast his hiding spot." He quickly said to himself, leaving the area quickly.

                                                                              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

" You disappoint me Arukenimon…" a dark figure, hidden fully in a dark room, replied as the figure fixed his eyes to the computer screen in front of it. " You're suppose to bring me one random Tamer and the digidestined….not trying to kill both to them." The figure's voice raised a bit as Arukenimon watched the figure in silence. From her face, she wasn't interested or even listening to it..just standing there frowning a bit. " I did tried a best…" she just replied coldly as she leans against the wall. The figure's hand then reached to the keyboard, starting to type something down. " Well then we'll have to start from slow…you have the powers to create digimon am I correct?" the figure asked Arukenimon, it's voice had calm down and asked gently. " Yes I can. " Arukenimon answered as she looked at it confused in a way. " Why?" she asked him back as she waits for his answer. There was a long pause but the figure then turn away from the computer, facing her. " Good. Then let's put your power to the limit shall we?"

                                                                              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_..Don't drift away…stay put…._Takato thought to himself as he closed his eyes. He then quickly opened his eyes again. _..you do that again, you're doomed _ He thought to himself as he frowns. His eyes couldn't' help it. They closed as he then started to drift easily to sleep. However..it was interrupted by a voice starting very quiet. " Takato?" the voice then repeated his name again but gets louder every second. " Takato?" the voice then asked again as Takato managed to open his eyes again…

" TAKATO MATSUKI!!!" the voice cried out so loud that Takato looked up to see what was going on. He saw his teacher staring him deeply. He was still dreaming a bit as he then stared deeply again back to his teacher. "….AAAHH!!!" he screamed out as he quickly stands up from his seat, frightened that he's not dreaming..it was reality. The class was laughing at him as the teacher frowned at him. " Trying to have a good dream during our social study discussion?" Miss Asage asked him, more calmer than before. " Uhh…" were the words that only came out from Takato's big mouth. His faced was red from embarrassment as he just stood there like an..well…like an idiot. " You know what this means Takato…" the teacher paused as she took out a red slip. She then slammed it down at Takato's desk, big letters saying ' DETENTION' on it. " Detention with you..see me after class." Miss Asage answered as the classmates laughed. Takato just slumped down to his chair. 

_I wonder how Lee's doing.._ he thought to himself.

*~*~*~*~*

" 24." Lee answered as he smiled. The teacher then looked at Lee and smiled back. " Correct" the teacher said as he then tested another student if he or she was paying attention. A knock on the classroom door interrupted his questions. He then opened the door as he started to talk to someone. " Well class, I have a surprise for you all...As you know, a student here is transferred to this school and she will be staying in this classroom. " He then nodded to the person, indicating her to come in. Lee looked as the new girl came in. She had long red hair and her hair was putted into ponytails on both sides. ( You know what I mean…hard to explain…xx;  ) She had deep brown eyes as she is about his height, Jenyra thought. She looked more like…well…how to put it….kawaii. She was on that side. She was wearing a red shirt, covered up by a light blue jacket. She wore flare jeans as she faced the the class. Her smile made most of the boys lighten up…obvious thinking that she was cute, or kawaii. Jenyra agreed on that however, he didn't fall in like the other boys. He had his own  slight crush…but he didn't dare think about it. " My name is Aya. But you can call me Cherry if ya like." She smiled sweetly as she looks at Jenyra and winked at him.

      Jenyra just blinked, wondering what's up with this girl. The teacher then scanned around the classroom. " Now Aya..where should we put you…oh..there's one..next to Lee over there. Lee, can you raise your hand so that she can know where you are." The teacher answered. Lee couldn't believe that the teacher put her in this spot…after he didn't feel much comfort right now. He raised his hand but closely before he could raised his hand high, the girl already walked to where he was. As she sat to her seat,  Jenyra felt more uncomfortable. It's not like he hated her or anything..it just feels that there's something up with her. " Alright…let's continue on in Math." The teacher announced as the students grumbled. None of them look so pleasant. Aya then smiled at Jenyra, looking at him as if she didn't want to look to the book… just him. The girls giggled as they already knew that Aya was playing around with him. '..Oh…Please...look away…' Lee thought to himself as he tried to concentrate on looking at the book…not her.

      Fifteen minutes had passed and Aya only looked at him for one minute earlier. The school bell quickly rang as the kids started to pack up and leave the classroom. Aya stood up first, quickly packing up as Jenyra waited for her to go. However she faced him instead of going out of the classroom. Lee looked confused at her as her gave him a queer look. " You need anything Aya? " he asked her politely as she saw the girl smile. " Oh yeah…" she then leaned forward to him to his right side as she whispered something that made Jenyra feel shock around him.  She whispered…

" I want to know more of you Jenyra Lee….or should I say…..Digimon Tamer, partner of Terriermon." 

*~*~**~*~

A/N: Heh….Don't worry..I won't put Aya as a couple for Jenyra..I have another one planned for him. ^-^ * knows that fans could like that* Well anyways stick around cause more will be coming your way. R&R!!!!!!!!!…Please?


End file.
